


Visitor, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Langley gets a little visit from an enemy--one who wants something from him.





	Visitor, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Visitor by AK

Author: AK  
Title: The Visitor  
Feedback:   
TotalParts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairing: LGM - Krycek/Langly  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Langley gets a little visit from an enemy--one who wants something from him.  
Notes: I let Krycek have both his arms for this fic because it made all more physically practical. Know that I worship Alex Krycek no matter the state of his limbs. 8-)  
Disclaimer: To my eternal dismay--I don't own them and I am making no money with this.

* * *

\+ "Everyone's a virgin sometime." -Stacy +

Langly turned his head when he heard the clicking. It was coming from near the front door, he thought, arching his neck a little bit. It sounded, actually, like the locks being quietly turned. But it was too early for Frohike or Byers to be back.

In any case, he couldn't see from here. There was a ton of office furniture in the way, and it was pretty dark besides.

But whatever. He was safe. There couldn't be someone in the room--no way could anyone get past all the bolts. If any place was secure, it was this place.

Good thing too, because Langly was alone. Frohike had gone to Mulder's, probably to drink and watch porn. Probably Mulder's Hardcore-of-the-Month tape had come in. Byers had traipsed off to some party given by some old classmate. He'd invited Langly to tag alone, but the younger man had declined. 

Christ, which was the worst thing--he wasn't even supposed to be here tonight. There'd been a gaming session scheduled for nine in Bradley's basement, but three hours ago he'd gotten a call from the hospital. Apparently Bradley had been in a car accident earlier in the day. He had a broken collarbone, and the game session was off.

Langly was depressed; he'd been looking forward to it. He'd been settling for some online monster-slaying, but cool as it was, it just wasn't the same.

Sighing, he returned to his game.

But then there were two more short, soft clicks. What the hell was it, anyway?

Langly slowly turned his head back towards the door. Quietly he pushed his chair out and stood up, not even breathing. The clicking had stopped. All was silent again, except for the soft hum of his CPU.

"Hello?" he called out. Maybe Frohike was back already. Although it was only a little after eleven, and Frohike's nights with Mulder and the vcr usually lasted until about two. Besides, if he knew someone was home, Frohike would never unlock the door himself. He would just ring the bell and make whoever was there let him in.

It had to be Byers.

"Byers, is that you? Make a little noise, ya narc. You're freaking me out here."

His voice sounded loud and nervous in the quiet, darkened space, and Byers did not answer. The feeling in the room had gotten weird too--he noticed with alarm that his palms were sweating.

"What the fuck," he said out loud. This was ridiculous. No one could possibly have gotten in.

Langly straightened and walked boldly past the file cabinets, around Frohike's messy table and looked at the door. It was shut and locked. Reaching out, he fingered each of the locks in turn, and tapped the deadbolts. All were secure. The camera revealed that no one was outside.

Langly laughed nervously in the silence. He was flipping out over nothing. Sometimes being overly paranoid didn't pay off.

On the other hand, how could he not be paranoid? Between the bug they'd found under the kitchen sink last week and the fact that their headquarters was located in a huge, dark warehouse basement with impromptu paths and hallways running between cluttered shelving, silent desks, tables and brimming file cabinets, there was no way he could avoid being alarmed. It was a spooky place at night, when it was dark. And Langly didn't like being alone in the first place.

He made his way back to his desk and plopped back into his chair. Scooting it forward once again, he tapped in the URL for a favorite porn site. He would just jerk off and go to bed, and in the morning, or maybe around noon, he would wake up and it would be bright and there would be coffee and Byers and Frohike would be there again. There was cold pizza in the fridge for breakfast, and all would be normal.

And then something icy cold and hard was pressed to the side of his neck. Although the situation had never encountered him before, Langly knew immediately what the cold object was: it was the barrel of a handgun.

He froze.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice was amused, and soft. A masculine voice.

"Don't move," it added, completely unnecessarily. "I'd rather not have to kill you just yet."

Langly's lip quivered, and he sat very still in his chair. "What do you want?" He could hear the fear in his own voice. He was raspy.

"Turn around very slowly," the voice said.

Langly spun the chair around, but made no attempt to stand. Peering forth in the dark, he observed that the man before him was lean, with short, dark hair and arresting green eyes. 

"Alex Krycek," he said, startled into vocal recognition. Langly strained to recall the dossier he'd read on the guy. He was Russian, a triple-agent, Mulder's ex-partner. Not to mention arch-nemesis. He'd killed Mulder's father...he'd probably killed a lot of people. Surprised, he said more before he thought better of it. "How did you get in?"

The other man looked amused, but it only lasted for a second. He pulled the gun back and let it hover six inches from Langly's head. "I need something from you," he said calmly.

Langly looked at him. There was a desperado sort of look to Krycek, like he'd skipped a few too many meals. Maybe was on caffeine pills. He was thinner than he'd looked when he'd been Mulder's partner and masquerading as a decent human being. But it was more than that. Krycek's face was incredibly stony, an angel's face carved in marble. That hard, and white, and his eyes glittered dangerously. The man looked tightly wound, purely desperate. 

And awfully sexy.

"What's that?" he asked. His mouth felt dry.

Krycek shifted, drawing the gun back slightly more. "I need you for a hack. I need one of the personal exe files of a man named Lucenn. Technically he's CIA, but his stuff should be cross-referenced at the DoD. I need a text file called justification12, and I need you to save it to this disk." He withdrew a 3-inch floppy from his coat and balanced it on Langly's upper thigh. Slim pale fingers brushed Langly's black sweatpants.

Krycek paused. "It may take a while to find. I suspect even the file name may have been coded."

He spun Langly's chair back around and nudged the back of his neck with the gun. "Get to it, hackerboy."

"Ok," Langly said. He did not argue, did not question, only turned back to the computer and silently began the hack. Krycek pulled over Frohike's chair and sat next to him.

Langly was terrified. He didn't think he knew much about Alex Krycek--at least not much that was true--but he knew the man was not to be argued with. According to Mulder, he was a ruthless, callous and thoroughly amoral bastard.

Said amoral bastard played idly with a lighter while Langly worked.

The hacker's mouth was ashen. "What the hell is this?" He marvelled at the security before him. "Everything's completely scrambled." He tentatively tapped in a few commands. "Lucky for you I have the latest in four-part decoder technology," he muttered, and began to run an program of his own design. 

He was still scared stiff, but in all honesty Langly was happy for an excuse to try out his illicit new program. "What exactly is this for, anyway?"

Krycek narrowed his eyes.

"Nevermind," Langly said nervously.

Krycek seemed to consider him for a moment, sizing him up, and then he shrugged. "There's some information I want. The men who possessed this information decided to split it up. One of them got the decoder, and two got half the encrypted information. This guy Lucenn has the decoder." Krycek shifted in his chair.

"And?"

"And it's important information," Krycek said, an enigmatic smile curving his lips.

Langly double-clicked, looking at those lush lips from the corner of his eye. "So...why me?"

Krycek shrugged. "The last guy I used was dead when I went to his place. I needed someone fast." He smiled charmingly. "I've heard you're good, and I was in the neighborhood."

Langly froze mid-keystroke. "This information is that dangerous?" he asked nervously.

Krycek shrugged. "I'd cover my tracks as well as possible if I were you, yeah."

Langly gulped and turned back to the interface. "So...how'd they kill him?" He glanced at Krycek's face in the dim light from the screen. Krycek's skin was like liquid cream, his eyes spitting green fire in the near-darkness.

Krycek's expression didn't change. "Two slugs in the face at close range. And three of his fingers were sliced off. Probably with wire cutters or something."

Langly began to feel queasy, and he turned away from the screen to face the other man. "Are you serious?!"

Krycek gestured impatiently for him to continue. "Look--you can do a good job, avoid detection, and they'll never even know you've been here." He cocked the gun. "Or I can shoot you here and now and go find someone else to dip their hands in oil and hack."

Langly turned back to the computer.

"And his head was in the toilet," Krycek said, almost as an afterthought, and nodded thoughtfully. "Cover your tracks."

Langly gave him a nasty look but didn't say anything.

Krycek quirked his eyebrows. "Don't look so grim. Here--if you do it fast, I'll give you a present."

Langly looked alarmed. "A *nice* present," Krycek added. "I promise you'll like it."

The Lone Gunmen's resident hacker was not reassured. "What...sort of present?"

Krycek looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll let you suck my cock." Heavy eyelashes half-lidded the sexy green eyes. "Would you like that, Langly? To get down on your knees and suck me off?"

Langly's hand paused over the mouse, but he continued after a moment. He did not answer, and he did not look at the other man.

What was it Mulder had said about Krycek? He'd only spoken about his ex-partner once, if Langly recalled correctly. Mulder had come over for the premiere of that show on the Sci-Fi network, and they'd gotten cheesesteaks and oh, yes. He remembered. Frohike had asked him how it was going with the new partner, and Mulder had said it was ok, but then Frohike asked him how it really was, and Mulder had stared into space and said, 'He plays games. He'll be two steps ahead of you, and he likes to let you know it while he messes with your head.'

And that was *before* everything had gone to hell with the new partner. Before all the shit had hit the industrial-power fan...at high speed.

Langly tried to push it all out of his mind, how disturbed he was by it, how afraid and how turned on, and he continued with the hack.

Krycek watched him work as he scrolled through files. "I should think you'd be only too happy to help," he said amiably. "Considering how anti-establishment you and your friends are."

Langly looked at him bitterly. "What do you know about me?"

Krycek shrugged mildly. "Enough," he said obliquely.

Langly jerked his chin at the screen. "That what you're after?"

"That's it," Krycek agreed sharply. He stood up, leaning over Langly's shoulder, and pointed at a few lines. "Save it to the disk."

Langly clicked a final time and leaned back in his chair.

"It'll probably take a few minutes," the other man said casually. "I'm sure you won't mind if I grab something to eat."

He prodded the gun into Langly's back. "Call anyone, do anything and I'll kill you," he hissed into Langly's ear.

He was only gone about thirty seconds. Langly considered making a run for it, but it didn't seem particularly wise. Everything in him was screaming to run, but he simply sat, and watched the download happen.

Krycek returned with a half-empty box of cold leftover pizza and a beer. He sat back down and ate like a starving animal, ripping the pizza apart and wolfing it down unselfconsciously. Langly just watched him.

"Hungry much?" he said sarcastically. He'd intended to have that pizza for breakfast tomorrow. Goddamn ex-government spies, they didn't only break in and threaten you anymore, now they had to go and eat your fucking pizza.

His new partner in computer crime smiled. "Well, aren't we the little smart ass." Krycek's voice was amused, and then it took a turn for the conversational. "But I knew you would be. I read the file on you, you know." 

"I read one on you too," Langly muttered.

"Really? What did it say?" Krycek sounded genuinely curious.

Langly considered. "I don't remember all that well," he answered finally, lying through his teeth. He remembered all that he had read. "Why, what did mine say?"

Krycek ran a hand through his silky dark hair and leaned back. The man was attractive, Langly couldn't deny that. "It said you were a virgin," he answered lazily.

Langly stared at him. "No way."

Krycek smirked. "There were some truly inane details in there, actually. All that's known, and most of what's hypothesized." He paused. "Lord...what was it...Manhammer?"

Langly rolled his eyes, no longer defensive. "Like I give a rat's ass what you think of the ways I spend my spare time."

"No? Well, good for you." Krycek swallowed another bite of cold pizza. "But maybe you should, since in the next five minutes I'm going to decide whether you live or die.

"You should see your face," Krycek said absently, now gazing at the computer screen.

Even when Krycek's eyes were elsewhere, Langly had the distinct sensation of being watched. It was nerve-wracking just being in the same room as this man. Langly didn't know how Mulder had stood it for so long. He stood carefully and took a step back. There was a gun in Frohike's closet...if he could make it down the hall.

"Done," Krycek said happily, and pressed the button ejecting his disk.

Langly stood watching him as he stood and slid the disk into the pocket of his leather jacket, which he had draped over the back of the chair. Keeping eye contact with Langly, Krycek found ALT, CTRL, and DEL by touch and pressed them down in tandem. The gun never left his hand.

Langly was about to protest this unnecessarily rough treatment of his computer when he thought better of it. He looked at the floor instead.

And suddenly Krycek loomed close, advancing on him. Just a step or two, but enough to stir one of the strongest fight-or-flight responses Langly had ever experienced. And with those hard eyes, and that cold grey gun, Krycek definitely inspired more of the latter in him. "Now, Langly...or would you prefer Lord Manhammer?"

His voice was silky, and Langly could barely breathe. He looked up, into Krycek's green eyes. It was like staring down a reptile. Krycek was that cold.

But sexy. Krycek raised lush, sardonic eyebrows. "Think of it as a fun send-off into the afterlife."

Langly's eyes widened. "I don't believe in the afterlife," he said. It was a reasonable facsimile of calm. He backed up another step.

"Stop walking," Krycek said. He began to pace a circle around Langly. A slow circle.

"No afterlife? Then I guess it doesn't matter, in any case. Shall I just shoot you then?" His voice was cool.

Standing behind his prey, he pressed the gun back to Langly's face, ran it under his hair. The coldness of the gun ran slowly down the T-shirted shoulder, then over his chest, trailing meaningfully down his stomach.

Langly felt himself be spun slowly around, and time slowed down. Calculating green eyes assessed him in slow-motion, and he flinched under the gaze. 

"Do you want my present, Langly?" he said mockingly.

I want to live, Langly wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. But he didn't want Krycek's present. Five more minutes of life probably wouldn't be worth it if he was going to spend it satisfying the other man's fucking perversions. Krycek might be attractive, but Langly was not about to spend his last five minutes sucking the guy's dick. 

And so he shook his head.

"Would you prefer something else?" Krycek quipped. He punctuated his statement with the gun, rubbing the barrel in quick, hard circles over Langly's groin.

Langly nodded absently. Yeah, something else. Life, maybe. His dick was hardening from Krycek's lazy attentions. He closed his eyes tightly.

Krycek's voice was pleasant. "That's fine...I understand completely. Sometimes I don't feel like sucking cock either." He paused thoughtfully. "Of course, usually I have to do it anyway, but that's just me." He smiled for a moment, and then he said, dispassionately, "I want you to know that I appreciate your help."

And then Krycek was kissing him, and it felt damn good. Krycek's lips were soft, his tongue demanding as hell as he fucked Langly's mouth with it. When he withdrew, he gave Langly's lips a last sweet little lick.

"So," he whispered, "what do you think of your present so far?"

Langly stared at him, eyes wide. It was amazing, so far. He'd kissed people, but not people like Krycek. Krycek was dangerous. Langly could feel himself sweating. He was afraid of Krycek.

And rightly so. Grasping at the well-loved Ramones T-shirt, Krycek tugged it over his head and off him. The only other thing Langly was wearing were black sweatpants, and even as he decided they were staying on, they were coming off. Krycek pushed them down and off with the swift skill of the experienced.

Langly stood naked before his computer, naked in the Gunmen office. Naked in the violated privacy of his home. Krycek still had all his clothes on--black jeans, black boots, black T-shirt. Langly had never felt so exposed, or so dizzy. He'd been half-hard from Krycek's kiss, and now he felt hard as rock, firm and ready.

Krycek took Langly's dick in his hand--god, he even had black leather gloves on. Fondling it with amusement, he said something in quiet Russian, and looking up, he met Langly's eyes.

Langly knew all the terror he felt would be clear in his gaze, but Krycek did not react to it, if he noticed. After a moment, Krycek stood, kicking off his black boots, and slipped off his shirt one-handed. When he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Langly's eyes widened. 

"Lie down on the floor." Krycek gestured with the gun. "On your back." 

Langly obeyed. Nothing like instruction with a loaded weapon.

Krycek dipped his fingers into his jacket pocket again and came out with a small bottle.

Langly looked up at Krycek, a question on his lips.

"I don't leave home without it," Krycek said. The sensual mouth curved into a red-lipped smile. "Unfortunately for you, my condoms are in my other jacket."

Krycek didn't give Langly any time to take it in; he spread Langly's legs apart with one swift hand, and began working the slickness into his asshole. Langly closed his eyes as Mulder's ex-partner teased and fingered his ass. It felt, well...kind of good. Krycek was surprisingly gentle.

And then Krycek was rough. After a couple of minutes of playing, he moved over the other man, arranging himself. In one quick, hard movement, assisting with his fingers, he sank his dick into Langly's ass. The man beneath him cried out in pain, and Krycek breathed into his ear. "Oh God, that's nice, Langly."

Krycek's dick burned forcibly inside him, paving pain. Suddenly, all it could mean for him to go through with this occurred to Langly in a quick flash of fear. Who knew where Krycek had been? The man didn't wear underwear, for god's sakes.

But the fear passed with the hurt. He let it go; he knew he would worry enough about it later, if he made it to later at all. The sensation of another man's dick in his ass was more than enough to occupy him for now. As the pain receded, the pleasure kicked in--he was hard as steel, and his pelvis was jerking involuntarily, straining into Krycek's flat, hard stomach.

"What would they think," Krycek said softly, "if I shot you here, like this. Right now..."

He threw back his head and moaned, a long, slow, sexy sound that involuntarily closed Langly's eyes. The dark head slowly lolled back around to look down at him, filled with lust and quickening, and Krycek thrust into him a little harder, a little faster.

"Your ass is really tight," he said. "It's a good feeling, Langly. Wish I could share it with you."

Krycek licked Langly's ear delicately, and pressed little sucking kisses along his neck. Angling his pelvis a little, he began to rub at Langly's prostate. When Krycek increased the pace of his thrusts and gripped the other man's cock in his free hand, Langly cried out. Krycek fingered it while he talked, and Langly began to fuck his hand in earnest.

"What would they think," Krycek said, "if they came back here to find you naked, all slicked up and well-fucked on the floor, all this pretty blonde hair messed up..." He tousled it playfully with the gun. "And a bullet in your brain." He laughed. "What would Byers think?"

His fingers, wet and slick, clenched around Langly's cock and squeezed, just letting Langly fuck his hand. Resting his other arm on Langly's knee, he continued to hold the gun pointed at his head.

"I wouldn't take your glasses off, either. It'd be cuter to leave them on." His voice was teasing, but serious in a way that terrified Langly. "Maybe I'll take a picture before I leave and send it to Mulder. Although I suppose he'd see it anyway, being an agent of the Federal Bureau and all." He began to jerk Langly off, slowly at first, and then speeding up with practiced ease.

Langly moaned, stricken with the overwhelming feeling in his ass and from his dick. The feeling of another man's hand on his cock was incredible. Was this what sex was like?

"First time, huh." Krycek's voice was rough. "Great isn't it."

And then he was coming and Krycek was jerking his dick and it was ecstacy. It was unbelievable. Unimaginable. The intensity gripped him furiously as his entire muscular system contracted, and then relaxed. It left his mind drifting in the ether, his whole body limp.

When he opened his eyes a world later, Krycek had stopped fucking him. He was examining the man beneath him consideringly, from under half-lidded eyes. Langly took a breath, looking into those eyes. Krycek smiled and began to fuck him again. His orgasm had passed, and so Langly just let the sensation of being fucked take him. It was a strange feeling, certainly, but it didn't hurt anymore, at least not much. If it did, it was in a good way.

It hadn't been long when above him, he felt Krycek tense up, and for a moment he feared the gun would discharge, but Krycek's finger stayed still on the trigger. 

"God, Langly," Krycek whispered. "You have...a very...hot, little ass." He punctuated his words with thrusts, shorter, less rhythmic now.

Langly watched him, fearful once again. This wasn't going to last much longer...and once it was over... 

If this was going to be the last thing he saw, well, Krycek was beautiful. He had a body like a fallen, lustful angel--fine silken dark hair, flawless skin, nipples like strawberries in cream. Eyes like emerald gems. If Krycek was going to be the last thing he saw...well, Langly could think of worse last sights. Like, oh...Frohike that time he'd been completely hungover, for example.

But then Krycek's eyes closed behind the thick black lashes, and recaptured Langly's attention fully. The soft lips parted slightly as his head fell back, expression twisted with passion. Inside him, Langly felt Krycek splash his orgasm as he lost his precarious balance. He collapsed atop the Gunman. Still inside Langly, breathing heavily, his fists and eyes remained clenched shut.

When the pace of Krycek's breathing returned to normal, he rolled off Langley and lay on the floor, still holding the gun.

Langly closed his eyes and lay utterly still, as though he were a chameleon tree frog that could blend into the floor. As though he could make Krycek forget that he was there.

Krycek made no noise getting up, but Langly heard the rustle of his clothing as he dressed.

"Well. This is it." Krycek's voice penetrated his consciousness without remorse.

Langly opened his eyes and sat up slowly, afraid. He was having little aftershocks of pleasure and simultaneously feeling a vague need to take a shit. He watched Krycek as the other man shrugged into his black leather jacket and pulled on his gloves. Dressed once again, Krycek picked up the gun from the table and knelt beside him.

Langly was conscious of his own trembling, but the feeling in the depths of the green eyes was not menacing. "I'm not going to kill you, Langly," he said, almost kindly.

There was the muted sound of an ambulance siren outside, and the rhythmic pattering of rain that Langly hadn't noticed until now. Krycek glanced at the door, momentarily distracted, and then rose. "I can let myself out," he said, and the green eyes sparked with humor. "I'll be back when I need you again," he said seriously.

Langly watched him go in near-shock, and his gaze came to rest on his own still-naked body. 

Near the door, Krycek looked back. "Oh, and Langly?"

The other man looked up, alarmed once again.

"Do me a favor and get in a little experience sucking dick, for next time." Krycek smiled. "Try practicing on Byers." And the door shut quietly behind him.

Langly was left staring at it.

-finis-

You know I want it...8-) - 

  
Archived: April 22, 2001 


End file.
